A Year Ago
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Setahun lalu, Ventus tidak merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Jadi mahasiswa telah membuatnya jauh dari rumah dan keluarganya. Tahun ini dia memutuskan pulang kampung untuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Namun... sepertinya semua sudah banyak berubah. Oneshot buat merayakan Natal. Merry Christmas everyone! Don't like, don't read. Nuff said.


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

**Ini fic onsehot yang kubuat untuk merayakan Natal! Well, semoga menghibur yaa :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>Ventus benci Natal.<p>

Dia duduk di bangku bandara, memangku laptopnya yang menampilkan sederet presentasi dan artikel. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kuliah ternyata seberat ini. Setiap hari selalu berkutat dengan buku dan laptop, bersarang di perpustakaan kampus seperti laba-laba, dan berkeliaran ke sana-ke mari mengejar dosen-dosen untuk perbaikan nilai. Bahkan di hari Natal sekalipun, dia tidak bisa istirahat.

Ventus benci Natal.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dia dapatkan di hari Natal? Hadiah? Dari siapa?

Dia membuka kotak masuk _e-mail_nya. Ada beberapa _e-mail_ baru dari teman-temannya.

_Dari: AquaLonghorn44_

_Kepada: CallmeVen _

_Subjek: Apa kabar?_

_Hai, Ven! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ketemu. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa masih sesibuk dulu? Well, setidaknya kau bisa liburan di Hari Natal. Polisi tidak libur di Hari Natal. Tapi aku akan pulang kampung setelah Tahun Baru. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Ven._

_Oh, ya, Selamat Natal!_

_Dari: Leaismyname_

_Kepada: CallmeVen_

_Subjek: DI MANA KAU?_

_DI MANA KAU? ISA JUGA HILANG! KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRI DI ASRAMA?_

_Dari: Saixisa_

_Kepada: CallmeVen _

_Subjek: Selamat Natal._

_Selamat Natal._

_Dari Isa dan keluarga._

_Sori, aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan mendadak. Trims, Ven._

_P.S Kalau kau mau pulang kampung, pulang saja. Jangan pedulikan Lea._

_Dari: TerraKlein_

_Kepada: CallmeVen _

_Subjek: Ke mana kau?_

_Kau masih hidup?_

_Kusarankan kau pulang ke rumah tahun ini. Aku dengar dari sepupumu, adikmu yang paling kecil mencoba mengutil di supermarket. Untung saja dia yang memergokinya, kalau tidak, adikmu bakal dibawa ke kantor polisi! Kau harus pulang dan nasihati adik-adikmu! Orangtuamu juga mencemaskanmu._

Ventus menghela napas. Teman-temannya dan mulut besar mereka. Lea dan Isa adalah dua teman sekamarnya. Lea sangat ribut, sementara Isa sangat kalem. Dua pribadi yang bertubrukan itu selalu menyebabkan malapetaka di kamar asrama mereka. Kadang Ventus lebih suka mengabaikan mereka daripada terlibat malapetaka.

Aqua dan Terra dulu kakak kelasnya di SMA, tetangganya juga. Sifat mereka terlalu dewasa untuk usia mereka. Setelah lulus SMA, Aqua mendaftar ke akademi polisi, sedangkan Terra melanjutkan ke universitas di luar negeri.

Sempat Ventus berpikir, dia tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti jejak dua temannya. Dan tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi. Dia cuma menendang bola sepak itu saja. Cuma sekali, dan bola itu menerobos pertahanan pemain tim musuh sampai ke gawang mereka tepat sebelum peluit tanda pertandingan usai ditiup. Gol ciptaan Ventus memperoleh sorak-sorai paling meriah sekota. Radiant High memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola antar kota dan menjadi idaman para pecinta olahraga. Semua berkat Ventus, si pendek dan kerempeng, pemain cadangan, kacung para pemain inti—dan dia turun ke lapangan karena salah satu pemain cedera—yang mencetak Gol Emas—begitu mereka menyebutnya. Hadiah yang mereka berikan membuat Ventus diterima di Universitas Twilight delapan ratus kilometer dari rumahnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mencetak gol itu," gumamnya, asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya. Perhatiannya teralih kembali pada layar laptop, pada _e-mail_ paling atas.

_Dari: Vaninotbunny_

_Kepada: CallmeVen _

_Subjek: Bego_

_Oke, akhirnya aku tahu alamat e-mail-mu. Untung saja aku pintar._

_Kau ini kenapa, Ven? Orangtuamu sudah mencoba menghubungimu sejak lama, tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesan singkat mereka atau mengangkat telepon. Apakah otakmu ketinggalan di lapangan sepak bola itu?_

_Aku tahu aku kasar, tapi INILAH AKU! Aku cuma mau bilang, kau payah. Kau payah sekali sampai aku malu jadi sepupumu! Untung saja aku tidak punya hubungan darah secara langsung denganmu, tidak seperti adik-adikmu itu. Mereka jadi aneh. Kayak zombi yang tidak pernah makan otak manusia. Terutama Roxas. Aku kasihan pada Bibi Aeris. Paman Cloud tidak pernah mau berhenti menangis._

_Sudahlah. Sampai jumpa…. Yah, semoga kita tidak ketemu lagi._

"Menangis?" Ventus mengernyitkan dahi. "Roxas jadi aneh?"

Dulu keluarga Ventus selalu merayakan Natal bersama—setidaknya sampai akhirnya Ventus kuliah. Tahun lalu dia tidak pulang ke rumah untuk merayakan Natal. Dia terlalu sibuk, lebih sibuk dari seekor lebah pekerja. Bahkan makan pun dia lupa, dan dia tidak pernah bisa tidur lebih dari tiga jam sehari. Ibunya menelepon saat Ventus sedang di puncak amarahnya setelah artikel yang sudah susah payah dia tulis terhapus dari memori laptopnya, menyuarakan betapa kecewanya dia pada putra sulungnya.

"Kalau Mammy lebih mementingkan jamuan makan malam murahan dan kotak hadiah yang dibungkus seadanya dengan isi seadanya daripada masa depanku, aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi!"

"Ven, Sayang, Mammy dan Pappy merindukanmu. Adik-adikmu juga." Itu ucapan ibunya yang terakhir sebelum Ventus menutup telepon dan membanting ponsel ke lantai asramanya.

Ventus ingat telepon berdering-dering tanpa henti sesaat setelah itu. Dia tidak mengangkatnya. Dia bahkan tidak sudi membaca nama yang ada di layar ponsel. Kemudian dia ingat membenamkan ponselnya ke dalam gelas susu Lea untuk membungkam bunyinya—dan Lea mengamuk hingga tengah malam.

Kini Ventus menyesal telah mengatakan semua itu pada ibunya. Selama setahun, dia merenung dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali dia. Bodoh sekali!

Sudah setahun berlalu tanpa komunikasi antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Ventus memutuskan untuk pulang dan merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya, meski tumpukan asesmen masih mengintainya—apalagi setelah dia membaca _e-mail_ dari sepupunya. Di dalam kopernya yang besar, dia telah menyiapkan kado-kado untuk orangtuanya dan dua adik kecilnya. Mungkin sudah banyak hal berubah setahun belakangan ini. Mungkin, kepulangannya tahun ini akan menebus kesalahannya tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>Salju berguguran menyelubungi rumah itu. Putih dan tebal. Asap meliuk-liuk keluar dari cerobong asap di sisi timur genting, lampu kelap-kelip bergelantungan di atas pintu depan. Cahaya lampu menerobos jendela rumah, memancarkan sinar keemasan ke tanah berselimut salju. Ventus bisa mendengar suara tawa dari dalam rumah itu, ditambah dengan aroma masakan. Dia membuka gerbang depan. Jerujinya dingin dan basah.<p>

Melintasi jalan setapak yang tertutup salju, Ventus mengerling sekeliling. Semak-semak bunga kesayangan ibunya hanya tersisa ranting-rantingnya, pepohonan juga. Sepeda anak-anak ditinggalkan di bawah salah satu pohon kering, tertimbun salju. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum saat ingatannya berlari ke masa lalu ketika dia mengajari adik-adiknya naik sepeda.

"Ventus?"

Ventus tersentak di tempat. Buru-buru dia berbalik. "Siapa?"

Seorang anak kecil berdiri di sana. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam, celana panjang sewarna, dan topi rajut dari wul. Tangannya terselubung sarung tangan wul juga. Dia tampak sangat kedinginan, menggigil dan meniup-niup tangannya.

"Roxas?" Ventus membungkuk menyamai tinggi adiknya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia melihat adik kecilnya lagi. Adiknya tampak sedikit lebih tinggi sejak terakhir kali mereka bersama. Dan Roxas tidak kelihatan aneh seperti apa yang Vanitas, sepupunya, tulis dalam _e-mail_-nya. Salju masih berjatuhan dari langit malam ini, tampak seperti ketombe raksasa di atas topi rajut Roxas. Ventus menyapu salju dari topi rajut dan rambut pirang adiknya. "Hei, kau sudah besar. Tetapi apa yang kaulakukan di luar? Seharusnya kau di dalam, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih kuliah?" anak itu balas bertanya. Matanya yang biru dan besar diarahkan pada mata biru Ventus.

"Aku pulang, Roxas. Untukmu, Sora, Pappy, dan Mammy." Ventus tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo ke dalam."

Roxas menggenggam tangan kakaknya. "Kita akan makan daging panggang spesial Natal."

"Ya, daging panggang buatan Mammy."

"Bukan. Buatan Pappy!"

Ventus meliriknya penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa bukan Mammy yang memasak?"

Roxas melepas pegangannya dari tangan Ventus, dan melesat ke pintu depan. Tanpa mengetuk, dia mendorong pintu terbuka. Cahaya keemasan membanjiri jalanan bersalju. Anak itu masuk tergesa-gesa, seperti dikejar setan. Ventus mengernyit lagi. Inikah yang Vanitas maksud dengan… aneh?

Mengabaikannya, Ventus melesat ke dalam rumah.

Meletakkan koper di sisi pintu, dia merasakan kehangatan familier rumah itu. Lampu-lampu hias dinyalakan, hiasan-hiasan khas Natal digantung di dinding. Ada pigura-pigura disusun di atas meja kecil. Ventus mengerlingnya. Ada fotonya, adik-adiknya, dan orangtua mereka dalam pigura-pigura. Ventus tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Selamat Natal, Roxas! Dan kau kelihatan seperti tikus kecebur got."

"Roxas, dari mana saja kau sampai selarut ini?! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan keluar rumah saat turun salju dan jangan pulang di atas jam 5 sore? Aku hampir menelepon polisi!"

"Ventus di sini."

Mendengar suara-suara itu, Ventus bergegas menghampirinya. Dia tidak memberitahu keluarganya bahwa dia akan pulang kampung. Ini kejutan. Dan dia sangat berharap kejutan ini akan memperbaiki hubungannya dan keluarganya.

"Oke, kau mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kau dihukum di kamarmu sampai pagi tiba."

"Tapi dia tidak akan dapat hadiah dari Santa, Pappy! Kasihan Roxas!"

"Sora, apa kau mau dihukum juga?"

Ventus merapat ke dinding yang membatasi ruang keluarga dengan ruang tamu. Perlahan dan tanpa suara, dia melangkah masuk. Di ruang keluarga itu, ruangan kecil dengan perapian bata yang apinya berkobar-kobar, keluarga kecilnya sedang berkumpul. Ada pohon Natal besar di sudut ruangan, penuh lampu dan hiasan berkilau. Kado-kado berserakan di bawah pohon dengan taburan kertas kerlap-kerlip yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Suasananya hangat, lagu-lagu diputar di radio kecil di atas perapian.

"Kejutan! Selamat Natal, semuanya," sapa Ventus dengan ceria. Namun mendadak dia merasa canggung pada keluarganya sendiri.

"Ventus!" Sora, adik lelakinya yang rambutnya cokelat liar seperti sarang gagak, menghambur ke arahnya. Anak itu memeluknya erat-erat, sesenggukan. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Dia menoleh pada Pappy. "Pappy, Ventus sudah pulang!"

Pappy berdiri dari sofanya. Dia sangat kurus, sehingga sweternya menggelambir di badannya. Rambutnya gondrong, pirang seperti mentega. Raut wajah Pappy tidak sama seperti dulu. Dia terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya saat menoleh Ventus.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya keras.

Ventus tersentak. "Pappy, aku pulang untuk merayakan Natal bersama-sama."

Pappy mendecak, persis orang tua galak dalam film-film. "Bersama? Bagaimana bisa kita dinamakan 'bersama-sama' kalau ibumu tidak di sini?"

Kali ini Ventus merasakan jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang. "Mammy kenapa? Di mana Mammy? Dia tidak ikut merayakan Natal di rumah?"

Sora melepas pelukannya. "Ventus, Mammy…."

Ventus menatapnya nanar. "Kenapa? Mammy mana?"

"Mammy kedinginan," Roxas menyahut. Anak itu duduk memandang api dalam perapian. "Tadi aku bawakan mantel dan topi untuknya."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ventus berteriak. Amarah dan rasa ingin tahu meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. "Ada apa dengan Mammy? Seseorang, beritahu aku!"

"Ventus," panggil Pappy, "duduklah."

Meski sungkan, Ventus duduk di samping ayahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa mencium bau rokok dari tubuh ayahnya. Rokok dan… alkohol? Sejak kapan ayahnya jadi perokok dan peminum? Mungkin… setahun telah mengubah banyak hal.

"Sora, Roxas, pergilah ke kamar kalian. Kalian tidur duluan," perintah Pappy.

"Lihat? Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak suka jadi anak kecil," Sora menggerutu sambil menghampiri si bontot di depan perapian. "Ayo, Roxas!"

Roxas berdiri dan mengikuti Sora keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Pappy ikut keluar setelah dua anak kecil itu pergi. Ventus menggigil tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sesuatu terasa sedang menjepit jantungnya hingga perih? Apa setahun tanpa kabar bisa membuat segalanya berubah sedrastis ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian Pappy kembali lagi dengan sebotol bir dan dua gelas tinggi. Dia meletakkan gelas-gelas di meja kopi, lalu menuangkan bir.

"Minumlah. Jangan malu-malu," katanya.

"Aku tidak minum, Pappy. Kau sendiri yang mengajariku agar tidak jadi pemabuk, bukan?"

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku." Pappy meneguk minumannya sendiri. "Setahun tanpa kabar. Ngerti, kan?"

"Aku… minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak aku melihatmu di rumah ini lagi, Ventus," kata Pappy datar. "Aku yakin ibumu juga."

Ventus teringat pada ibunya lagi. "Di mana Mammy? Aku… aku ingin minta maaf padanya juga."

Pappy menuang ke gelasnya. "Ibumu sudah tidak ada."

Seperti baru disambar petir, Ventus terpaku di tempat. Seluruh suara lenyap, menyisakan gemuruh debaran jantungnya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang tadi dingin sekarang mendadak panas, kulitnya mengejang hingga rasanya akan segera robek. Ucapan ayahnya…. Itu tidak benar, bukan?

"Dia meninggal setahun lalu, Ventus," Pappy melanjutkan sambil menyeruput isi gelasnya. "Sakit parah. Dokter menyerah. Dan dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Roxas ada di sana waktu itu. Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi anak itu nekat. Kematian Aeris di depan matanya membuatnya agak… aneh."

Ventus tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ibumu mencintaimu. Dia selalu memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya, bahkan dalam napas terakhirnya." Pappy menarik napas panjang. "Dia selalu mencintaimu, Nak. Selalu."

Ventus menelan ludah, lalu, "Me-mengapa tidak ada yang mengabariku? Mengabariku bahwa Mammy sakit, bahwa Mammy membutuhkanku di sisinya saat Tuhan menjemputnya? Mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Aku belum mati! Demi Tuhan, aku belum mati seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan!"

Pappy hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mirip orang bodoh. "Aku depresi setelah Aeris pergi. Bos menendangku keluar dari kantor, dan aku harus memohon ke sana-sini agar dapat pekerjaan baru. Sora mencoba menjadi sosok seorang ibu, tapi gagal total. Roxas menderita kelainan mental—skizofrenia, kalau tidak salah. Tetangga mencemooh kami, lalu akhirnya aku jadi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini. Bapak tua pemabuk, perokok berat, galak, dan agak sinting. Aku hampir menyerahkan adik-adikmu ke pamanmu karena aku takut aku akan melukai mereka saat aku mabuk. Dan bagiku saat itu, kau sudah mati, Ventus…. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba menghubungi orang yang sudah mati…."

"Tidak…. Tidak!" Ventus berdiri dari sofa. "Ini bodoh! Ini… tidak masuk akal!"

Pappy minum lagi. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Ventus. Seperti itulah yang kurasakan setahun lalu."

Ventus Strife teringat malam setahun lalu, saat ibunya memohon agar dia pulang ke rumah untuk menyingkirkan sejenak kesibukan kuliahnya agar dia dapat berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Ventus Strife teringat saat dia berteriak pada wanita itu, mengatainya tidak peduli pada masa depannya. Ventus Strife teringat betapa sialan dirinya, bagaimana dia telah berubah dari sosok anak lelaki naif menjadi sesosok bajingan. Bajingan yang telah menyakiti hati lembut ibunya, hati lembut yang dulu selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan menangis.

Ventus Strife berlutut di lantai ruang keluarga itu.

"Maafkan aku…. Pappy, maafkan aku…." Air matanya meluap keluar dari kelopak mata, mengalir menuruni pipi dan menetes-netes. Tubuhnya berguncang, jantungnya nyeri. Meremas tinjunya sendiri, Ventus merasa jijik pada dirinya setahun lalu. "Aku… khilaf. Aku… seharusnya pulang waktu itu. Karena ini rumahku, tempatku pulang. Tempat di mana semuanya menantikanku, menyayangiku, dan mendukungku. Bagaimana bisa aku lebih mementingkan kuliahku daripada keluargaku?! Pappy, aku menyesal. Aku menyesali semua yang telah kukatakan pada Mammy setahun lalu."

"Hal paling penting dalam hidup, Ventus," kata ayahnya dengan tenang, "bukan dari mana kau berasal, tapi ke mana tujuanmu. Ikuti hatimu. Hatimu adalah pemandu terbaikmu. Dan dia akan memandumu ke tujuanmu, 'rumah'."

"Dan hatiku telah memanduku kembali ke sini, ke tujuanku, ke rumahku. Keluargaku." Air matanya masih mengucur. Dia yakin dia terlihat sangat aneh dan menyeramkan sekarang.

"Ibumu selalu mengatakannya," lanjut Pappy. "Dia wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

"Aku tidak pernah sempat memberitahunya bahwa aku mencintainya, bahwa aku sangat bahagia telah dilahirkan sebagai putranya." Ventus mengusap air matanya. "Bahwa aku menyesal…."

"Dia telah memaafkanmu, Nak. Dia telah memaafkanmu." Ayahnya ikut berlutut di sampingnya, lalu membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. "Aeris mencintaimu, sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. Ventus, anak kami, di mana pun kau berada, menjadi apa pun kau nantinya, kau tetap bayi kecil kami yang berharga."

"Maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku…."

Salju berguguran makin cepat, makin deras. Suaranya menghantam kaca jendela bersahut-sahutan dengan lagu-lagu yang masih berputar. Kehangatan di rumah itu membuat Ventus Strife serasa melayang, melambung hingga menembus awan-awan. Jam dinding berdentang di angka dua belas, gemerincing lonceng dan petasan memenuhi malam Natal itu.

* * *

><p>Roxas berlarian di jalanan pemakaman yang putih bersih. Sora di belakangnya, tersandung tumpukan salju dan terjerembab.<p>

"Tunggu!" Dia bangkit lagi, dan mengejar adiknya lagi.

"Dasar curang!" Roxas berteriak saat Sora mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Sora, jangan lakukan itu pada adikmu!" ayah mereka berteriak. Sora cuma cekakakan sambil berlari makin kencang.

Ventus mengikuti di belakang dua adiknya dan ayah mereka. Hari ini tidak sedingin kemarin, matahari bahkan bersinar terang. Dia menimang karangan bunga di tangannya, mengendusnya sesekali. Pappy bilang Mammy dimakamkan di pemakaman umum Radiant. Dia bahkan bilang bahwa dia telah memesan satu tempat di samping makam Mammy untuk dirinya kelak. Cinta sejati memang tidak pernah mati, bukan?

Mereka berhenti di depan nisan besar berukir gambar bunga. Ada mantel merah jambu dan topi rajut merah di depan nisan itu. Sepertinya itu benda-benda yang Roxas letakan kemarin malam.

Ventus berlutut di depan nisan. "Hai, Mammy. Ini aku Ventus." Dia meletakkan karangan bunga. "Aku beli ini untukmu. Mungkin kurang bagus, karena harganya murah. Tapi aku menggunakan uang tabunganku sendiri untuk bunga ini."

"Katakanlah," sahut ayahnya.

Ventus mengangguk. "Setahun lalu aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakan ini padamu." Dia tersenyum. "Selamat Natal, Mammy."

Suara gelak tawa dan teriakan adik-adiknya terdengar di belakang disertai gerasak-gerusuk salju yang terinjak. Angin berembus pelan, menciptakan siul saat melintasi ranting-ranting dan batu-batu nisan lainnya. Sayup-sayup Ventus mendengar,

_"__Selamat Natal juga, Ventus Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TRIVIA<strong>

**Usia Ventus di cerita ini 20 tahun. Sora 10 tahun, dan Roxas 9 tahun.**

**Inspirasi berdasarkan dari listening take home assignment yang saya dapat pas semester 2. Judulnya Christmas Lights. Inspirasi lainnya berasal dari temen saya. Hehee :D**

**Aslinya alamat email Ventus dan teman-temannya saya tulis lengkap dengan email provider-nya. Tapi setiap kali saya tulis n save, hasilnya pasti email provider hilang :P**

**Happy Christmas!**


End file.
